felinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiopathy
Bestiopathy is a relatively uncommon magically derived neurological and mental illness that causes erratic, animalistic behavior when the host is triggered. Triggers can happen in very similar ways to PTSD, and the two mental disorders would be almost indistinguishable from each other if not for the fact that one of them was of magical cause and you can not be born with PTSD. Those who suffer from bestiopathy, known as Bestiopaths, can act and work normally in the right conditions, although when angered or stressed to a point high enough they will lose the ability to speak, reverting to bestial growling and hissing, and twitch in an unhinged, scarily unstable way. Some of the most heavily plagued individuals will literally act more like a Piranhakhinth Demon than a person, attacking and tearing apart random objects with unapologetic and angry glee. those who have Bestiopathy will also be born with heterochromatic Psychoampra eyes that glow and pulsate with stress and rage, but are unable to leech stamina like what their eyes may suggest. Levels Multiple levels exist of Bestiopathy, each one going through more and more extreme conditions that cause more adverse behavior in the host. They are as follows: Level 1 Those who have issues with level 1 Bestiopathy are not exactly plagued per-say, although they do often exhibit primal behavior that is considered out of the ordinary. those with level 1 Bestiopathy are in a constant state of mania and have no triggers, often acting erratic and slightly unhinged. Level 1 is considered relatively rare, and one of the most well-known patients to be effected by level 1 bestiopathy is the Psychoampra Elysium, the munitions and weapons expert at Windborne Academy's weapons locker. This is interesting, to say the least, as he has both minor Bestiopathy and is a Psychoampra, and thus has discolored eyes for both reasons. Level 2 Level 2 Bestiopathy is characterized as being a form of the mental illness that is relatively mild yet is easier to trigger than any other level. Though not the most common form of Bestiopathy, it is much less rare then level 1, and those who are put into a state of animalistic psychosis can still talk, yet are just able to phrase complex phrases and sentences together over their twitching. They make minor growling sounds at the most random of times, and are just barely able to keep control of themselves when it comes to the inherent destructive nature that the illness can give someone. When allowed to go wild, they will move almost like a raptor and tear apart things in the room with sparing control. No notable individuals possess level 2. Level 3 Individuals who are level 3 bestiopaths are harder to trigger and put in a state of animalistic psychosis, though when they do, these people become fairly aggressive and loud. Considered the middle ground level, it seems to be rounded out in every way: Bestiopaths effected by level 3 have some triggers, along with some control issues, and are worse to deal with than level 2 but easier to handle than those with level 4 or 5. They exhibit the common symptoms of an obsessively twitchy and ragged appearence, animalistic noises, and a destructive lust for tearing things apart, albeit without the control that the previous levels exhibit. no notable individuals with level 3 are known. Level 4 Only one level away from being the highest possible, level 4 shows minor antisocial tendencies and has a high stress induction ceiling in order for the illness to show itself. When they are affected, the bestiopath in question will suffer bouts of strong negative emotion and adrenaline, moving on all fours and are unable to focus on any one thing. they are destructive to most objects around them and someone who tries to deal with them unprotected or alone usually gain large scratch marks or bites as a result. Level 5 Level 5 bestiopaths show show animalistic and primal behavior only when in a situation that is life or death, the highest possible stress/anger ceiling possible. They will suffer from extreme surges of adrenaline and cease to speak, instead growling and making guttural hisses as a form of communication. Their behavior is reminiscent of werewolves, though they still look human and have human weakness, crawling on all fours and tearing at anything they touch. One of the more well-known level 5 bestiopaths is the young girl Samantha Shepherd, who is usually very reserved and also suffers from a social phobia in normal conditions. (In Layman's terms, she is extremely shy.)